


Today is the Greatest Day I Have Ever Known

by wicked_writings



Category: Slipknot
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Sex in an undesirable place!, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_writings/pseuds/wicked_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an interview where Corey admitted to having a blowjob while watching the Smashing Pumpkins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today is the Greatest Day I Have Ever Known

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【无授权翻译】今天是我所知道的最棒的一天](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322766) by [DarlingCorey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingCorey/pseuds/DarlingCorey)



> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of FICTION. As far as I am aware, this never happened (except in my dirty little mind, and you don't want to go there). I have no association with any of the people featured in this made-up story and I make no money from its publication. And yes, I am very ashamed.
> 
> Title stolen from the Smashing Pumpkins.

“Does _no-one_ want to come see the Smashing Pumpkins with me?” Corey stood in the middle of their tour bus, arms flung wide and an incredulous look on his face. He may have been completely wasted, but he could still put up a show.

“Shut the fuck up already, Corey. Go by yourself,” Paul mumbled, his head in a magazine.

Corey couldn't believe it. It was an amazing day – perfect weather, and there was a shitload of incredible bands to check out. And here was Slipknot, holed up in their tour bus tin-can doing nothing. Any other day of the week they'd all be clamouring to be let out.

Corey surveyed his possibilities. Paul hadn't sounded too keen on going, Chris and Mick were playing each other at Gears of War, Craig was on his damn laptop and Jim was on his phone to his dearly beloved. He knew Shawn was asleep, and Sid was in his own bus, fucking around with his turntables. That left someone missing.

“Where's Joey?”

No-one answered.

“Uh... where the fuck is Joey?” Corey asked again, knowing full well he was probably getting on everyone's nerves and not giving a shit.

Craig sighed. “Like we know, Corey. Go find him yourself. He's probably asleep.”

Corey made a face at the sampler, who didn't see because he had attached his retinas to his computer screen again. Annoyed at everyone's apathy, he grunted, turned around and left.

In the bunk area, he tried to remember the one that Joey slept in. Considering he hadn't paid much attention, he spent the better part of a few minutes jerking aside curtains to see. It wasn't a pleasant experience – bunks were usually pretty disgusting, and this tour was no exception. Starting to think he was on a never-ending quest, Corey threw open another curtain with no small sense of frustration.

“Aha!”

This one was definitely Joey's. Perhaps it was the make-up kit that had spilled over the blankets or the piles of jewellery that gave it away. Either way, he knew it was Joey's. And it was empty.

“Uh... Corey? What the fuck are you doing?”

The singer started, and stood up straight in a hurry. He banged his head on the bunk above in his rush, and had to stand for a few moments rubbing the lump and muttering curses before he felt better.

Joey stood patiently, waiting for an answer. He chewed at the sandwich he'd made in the kitchen, nearly finishing it before Corey spoke.

“Um, I was kind of looking for you. Where the fuck were you?” His head still hurt, and Corey knew he probably sounded cranky. But he didn't really care.

Joey just smiled. “Making a sandwich. Why did you want to find me?”

Corey gasped. He'd practically forgotten, and he'd bet anything that the Pumpkins would be going on soon.

“Shit... we're gonna be late!”

He rushed past Joey, taking the drummer's tiny hand and dragging him with him. He ignored Joey's protests, intent only on getting to the stage. They thundered down the bus' steps, the smaller man nearly losing his footing and tripping. Corey didn't notice.

“Corey! COREY! Slow down!” Joey cried out, unable to free his hand. Frustrated, Corey stopped, the drummer bumping into him and finally falling over. He sprawled onto the cement, breaking his fall with his hands.

“Ow!” He peered at his hands, but there was only a small cut on his left palm. He'd live, but it would hurt to drum that night. “See what you did, you prick?” He heaved himself back onto his feet, no thanks to Corey, and dusted himself off.

“Sorry,” Corey said, not sounding apologetic at all. Joey was holding him up. He grabbed the drummer's hand again, tugging on it. Reluctantly, Joey followed.

“Where are we going?” he asked, grateful that the singer had slowed down somewhat. He wished Corey would let go of his hand, he wasn't 4.

“To see the Smashing Pumpkins,” Corey replied, still resolutely plowing ahead.

“Oh... ok.” Joey didn't mind the Smashing Pumpkins, but they weren't a band he'd make time to go see. He figured he might as well tag along anyway, it wasn't like he had anything else to do, and besides, Corey seemed quite intent on taking him as well.

Corey gave him his hand back when they reached the gateway to pass into the spectator area. He had to admit it would look slightly odd, the two of them holding hands. They made their way through the fans, keeping their heads down so they wouldn't be recognised.

The Pumpkins were halfway through their first song when Corey and Joey reached the stage. They were let into an area designated for musicians and crew only, just off to the side but still in front of the stage as opposed to right behind it. There they could stand and watch, and not be bothered by fans wanting autographs. There was a wall of people in front of them, doing a great job of shielding them from practically everything. The anonymity was appreciated.

Corey stood there smiling and nodding his head to the music. He'd always been a huge fan of the Smashing Pumpkins, and took every chance he could to see them live. He knew every song and sang with them, knowing he probably looked awfully similar to the fans that Slipknot got up the front every night.

Joey wasn't sure of some of the songs, so he just stood there and watched. It wasn't boring, but he was starting to think he could be somewhere else. After one song ended and there was a short break, Corey noticed that Joey didn't seem that into it.

“What's up, dude? It's the fucking Smashing Pumpkins!”

Joey had to grin. “Yeah, I know, they are pretty cool. But I guess I've never really listened to them that much.”

“You don't like them?” Corey asked, not believing that anyone could think they were anything less than amazing.

“I never said I didn't like them... I suppose I'm just not that much of a fan, that's all. You look like you're having fun,” he pointed out, grinning.

Corey laughed. “Fuck yeah. There's hardly anything that could make this better, so I'm fucking enjoying it, dude.”

“Like what?”

“What?” Corey asked, confused.

“What could make it better?” Joey was genuinely interested.

“Ha,” Corey grinned. “I dunno. Smashing Pumpkins and sex at the same time, that would be the pinnacle of existence I think.”

“Sex? Wouldn't that be kinda distracting?” Joey pointed out.

Corey shrugged. “Well... I suppose. A blowjob, then. A blowjob and the Smashing Pumpkins. Yeah, I'd go for that. I could still stand and watch 'em.”

Joey shook his head, but not disapprovingly. Corey always made him crack up. “You want me to pick a chick out of the crowd for you then?” he suggested with a grin on his face.

Corey thought for a moment, then spoke. “Dudddee... I dunno about you, but I'm yet to see any cute chicks. And besides, you never know where their mouth has been. It's the third day of the festival, don't forget.”

Joey had to agree with his reasoning. “Yeah, fair enough... but you still wanna pass up the opportunity for the 'pinnacle of your existence'?” he asked cheekily.

The singer chuckled, and smiled wryly. “What are you suggesting then? You wanna have a go? I don't see anyone else around here you could be referring to.”

That hadn't quite been what Joey was getting at. It was just meant as a question, but Corey had taken it like that. “Uh, no not really. That's not what I meant.”

But the idea had grown on Corey. “Aw come on Joey. I heard you ain't half bad at giving head. I'm up for it!” He raised an eyebrow suggestively at the drummer, who looked slightly shocked.

“Um...”

“No one's gonna see!”

“What do you mean, no-one's gonna see? There's a billion people right there, you idiot!” They were arguing quietly now, hands pointing every which way as they talked.

“And they ain't looking at us!” Corey exclaimed. “They're watching the damn stage, and they will be until the Pumpkins are finished. It's safe, I promise.”

Joey was divided. Part of him was quite happy to go down on Corey, the other part didn't want to be caught. It wouldn't exactly be good for their careers, but it was naughty...

“Oh, alright then!”

“Whoop!” Corey threw the drummer a massive smile. “I love you man, really.”

“Just... just don't go there, Corey dude,” Joey said, pulling a face. Taking one final look around and not seeing anyone pointed in their direction, he took a deep breath and knelt in front of Corey.

He slid a hand under Corey's shirt onto his stomach, stroking him softly at first, and then harder as he got into it, knowing the singer would probably prefer it stronger. With his other hand, he rubbed Corey's groin, feeling him growing harder and harder under his palms.

When the singer was erect and Joey could hear him panting, he undid the zipper slowly. He shouldn't have been surprised that Corey wasn't wearing underwear. During festivals, they usually ran out of those sort of things.

He wasted no time pulling Corey free. He teased him with his fingers first, running them up and down his cock and then jerking him off a few times. Corey brought one of his hands down to cover the hand that was roaming on his belly, squeezing it gently and just going with the flow. He let himself get lost in the music and in the pleasure that was warming his body.

Joey took him into his mouth, deep-throating him straight away. Corey gasped, his hand tightening on top of the drummer's. He could tell already this was going to be a sublime experience.

Joey sucked expertly, his spare hand now massaging Corey's balls. He knew exactly where to touch, how much pressure to exert, when he ended to pull back. The roar of the band and the crowd had faded for him, and he no longer worried about being caught. It was all about this.

Corey felt alive. He was listening to some of the best music in the world, letting it imbue and enrich him, and he was filled with intense pleasure, which was only enhancing his experience. It was everything he had wanted it to be and so much more. He closed his eyes, and let himself drift along on the wind.

Joey could taste the tangy precum oozing out of Corey's cock, and let it slide down his throat. His tongue teased the underside of the shaft, moving faster than he sucked. It was a technique that never failed to gain approval.

Corey's hand was in his hair now, encouraging him to go faster. Joey resisted, trying to prolong the experience so Corey's orgasm would be even more powerful. He slowed down, relaxing the pressure. Corey would thank him later.

He damn well knew Joey was teasing him. Impatiently he pulled Joey's hair, but knew instantly it was a mistake. The drummer let him pop out of his mouth, glaring up at Corey with tears in his eyes.

“You're damn lucky I didn't bite you. Next time I fucking will.”

Corey grimaced just thinking about it. Before he had a chance to reply, Joey's mouth was back on his cock and he had to moan. He let the drummer take it slow, unwilling to provoke him anymore, in case he followed through with his promise.

Joey tantalised him a little longer, letting his cock slide out of his mouth before lazily wrapping his lips around it again. He peered up at Corey, satisfied at the blissful look on his face. It was time.

Corey felt the rhythm speed up, and he had to lean forward to grip the rail in front of him. The music was pounding through his ears as fast as the blood was heating in his veins, and it was combining in a way that seemed to lift him up.

Joey watched carefully for signs that Corey was going to cum. It wasn't hard to tell, and when he was satisfied Corey was entering his orgasmic state he backed right off.

“Joey!” Corey spluttered, suddenly left on the edge with no push. The drummer had the gall to smile up at him, precum shining on his lips.

“Just be patient, Corey. Listen to the music.”

So he did, and he counted the beats and recited the lyrics and let it all invade his head, while Joey sat at his feet and stared at him with those huge blue eyes. Corey didn't know when Joey slid his mouth around his cock again, but those feelings came rushing back and he nearly buckled with it all.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck yes...” Corey breathed, gripping the rail for dear life. He knew Joey was going to let him go all the way, and his body was screaming out for release.

Joey held him in his mouth, letting his tongue lick the slit of Corey's cock. Precum was pouring out and he could feel Corey trembling under his hands. He sucked again, hard and quick, taking him all the way down his throat.

Corey was dimly aware of the music as his orgasm flooded his body. Every nerve and muscle was spasming, and he couldn't move. It was ecstasy, it was nirvana.

Joey swallowed the spurts of cum, trying to hold Corey steady with his hands. He could hear the singer gasping and cursing, his breath catching in his throat. As he felt Corey begin to come back to Earth, Joey started to suck again, prolonging his orgasm.

The world was spinning, the colours were distorted, the sounds were uncomprehendable. It took a few moments before Corey regained his senses, and it dawned on him he'd just gotten a blowjob in the middle of a festival, surrounded by people. Whilst listening to the Smashing Pumpkins.

He could feel Joey's tongue gliding over him one last time, and watched as the drummer drew back. Then Joey was looking up at him again, mussed hair framing his face. Corey gave him a weak smile, suddenly confused about all the feelings still mingling in his body.

He did his jeans back up as Joey rose. He wanted to apologise for pulling Joey's hair, but the words just weren't there and he hoped that he was forgiven anyway. The drummer was blushing, almost shy. Corey wanted to reassure him, but how?

He could see cum on the edge of Joey's lips, and had a sudden and unexpected urge to kiss it away. But he couldn't, not in front of so many people and Joey was his drummer and friend, not his partner. So he indicated silently to his lip, and Joey understood.

He wiped it away with a finger, and then licked his finger clean. He had no way of knowing how weak that made Corey. He really needed to sit down.

The set was over, the Smashing Pumpkins were exiting the stage and fans were beginning to mingle and murmur again. It was time to make their move. Joey spoke first.

“Come on, let's go.”

They walked silently and slowly at first, neither sure where they were going. They ignored the people around them, quite content to just keep moving. Corey worked up the guts to speak.

“That... that was incredible.”

He was pleased at the sudden bright smile on Joey's face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Holy shit... you're damn good.”

Joey smirked. Well, he _had_ had a lot of practice. “Thanks.”

“I should be thanking you,” Corey replied.

“How?”

“Hmm?”

“I said... how? How are you going to thank me?” Joey had stopped, and was looking at Corey quite devilishly.

Corey didn't quite know what to say. “Uh... what?” he asked, stalling for time.

“Well...” Joey asked coquettishly. “I gave you a festival experience to remember. What do I get for my part?”

Corey was beginning to catch on, and he liked where it was going. He started to play along. “Well... what do you think you'd like in return?” He couldn't believe he was flirting with his drummer.

“I think you know,” Joey replied, smiling coyly.

Corey smirked, and looked around. “Well.. I think we got away with a blowjob in front of the Smashing Pumpkins, but I have a feeling what would you like is going to need a bit more privacy. Do you want to go back to the bus?”

Joey shook his head. “We can fuck on the bus any time. Fuck at a festival... that's something a bit more naughty. We gotta do it around here.”

Corey was stumped. There was no privacy at festivals. Except for tents, and they didn't have one. And except for....

“Follow me.”

He turned and led the way, guiding a confused Joey through the melee of people.

“Where are we going?” he asked, trying to search for whatever Corey was attracted to.

“You'll see,” Corey shot over his shoulder, grinning.

They walked for another few minutes. Then it dawned on Joey as they got closer.

“Oh no way man... no way!”

Corey turned around so he was walking backwards. “Where else do you suppose then?” he asked, holding his arms out in a question. When he didn't get an answer, he turned back around and kept going. Joey followed, somewhat reluctantly.

Corey stopped when they were close. “Remember which one I'm in... I'll keep it unlocked for you.” And then he walked away.

Joey stood there for a few moments, watching as Corey entered a portable toilet. He made a note of which one it was, and then waited a few more minutes so it wasn't completely obvious he was going in there with Corey.

Taking a deep breath and shaking his head, he made for the toilet.

It was dark, stifling and stunk inside. His immediate thought was to turn around and get out, but then Corey's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him down on his lap. Joey fumbled with the lock, making sure the door wouldn't open, and then relaxed.

“This is disgusting.”

“I know. But you wanted somewhere to fuck, Joey. Unless you were planning on doing it in the open – something I would probably seriously consider – there isn't really anywhere else. And besides – can you hear that?”

Joey cocked his head. It took a few moments, but then he heard it. Other people moaning, toilets shuffling on their foundations. They weren't the only ones who thought about fucking in a portaloo.

“Christ. I'm never using one of these things again.”

Corey laughed. “Yeah, I agree they aren't really sanitary. But look! Disinfectant. As long as we pour it over ourselves before we leave, we'll be fine.”

“And what about the smell?”

“Ignore it,” Corey said.

“Yeah. How?!”

Joey didn't get an answer. Instead, he could hear Corey's breath beginning to deepen, his hands starting to slide under his shirt. He wriggled around on Corey's lap so he was sideways, wrapping one arm around his neck and laying the other on his chest.

For a while they sat there, silent in the dark, touching and exploring each other. Joey lay his head against Corey's shoulder, closing his eyes and relaxing into the singer's touch.

A hand sliding down his waist, over his hips and between his legs made him shiver and moan quietly. He shifted on Corey's lap, trying to spread his legs more. But it just didn't work in the confined area, and he cursed with frustration. Corey was trying to slide right between and he couldn't get there.

“You need to take off your jeans,” Corey whispered.

Joey slid off, standing back up. He fought with the buckle on his jeans, eventually getting it to cooperate. He pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs, but then stopped.

“I don't wanna put them on the floor... it's probably covered in piss.”

Corey laughed. “Fair enough. That's ok. Leave them there. Just stay still for a sec.”

He unzipped his own jeans, letting his erection spring free. “Ok... come back sit down.” He reached out for Joey, turning him around and bringing him back down onto his lap. Joey moaned when he felt Corey hard against him, arching his back against the singer. He'd wanted – he'd _needed_ – this since about halfway through the blowjob.

“You wanna do it like this?” Corey asked in his ear.

“Do we have another choice?” Joey replied. He was happy to do it anyway he could.

“Yeah.. this'll do. Slide forward a bit.”

Unable to spread his legs too far with his jeans still on, Joey had to move forward for Corey to slide his hand down and be about to touch him.

The drummer relaxed against Corey, letting him take control this time. He gasped as Corey's fingers probed, and then when he felt one slide in he had to arch his back so hard he nearly fell off. Corey fingered him gently, holding him still with his other hand.

“Ohhhhhh....” Joey moaned, his body on fire. Corey was doing it so right, touching him so perfectly and he just didn't want him to stop. He was hard, his cock leaking, but he didn't care. He wriggled his hips, moving Corey's fingers inside him. It was instant bliss, shots of ecstasy burning him inside.

It was only another few moments before it got too much.

“Fuck me,” Joey muttered, “please!”

Corey didn't hesitate. He slid his fingers out, gripping Joey's hips.

“Stand up a bit,” he asked, barely able to speak.

Joey understood anyway, perching over Corey's hips. He felt Corey's hands guiding him, and suddenly felt the head of his cock against his entrance. He had to moan, reaching forward to brace himself against the door.

Slowly he lowered himself onto Corey, letting his cock slide inside him. He had to bite his lips to stop from screaming, all he could do was choke out gasps and whimpers. Corey was moaning too, so aroused all he wanted to do was thrust.

Joey couldn't stop himself cry out as he settled onto Corey's lap. He felt complete and full, and it was a feeling he could never get enough of. He gripped Corey's knees, leaning forward and bracing his feet underneath him.

He started to fuck Corey, not bothering to take things slowly as they began.

“Jesus Christ!” Joey whipped his head back and forth as he rocked on Corey's lap, his inhibition no longer a barrier. All he wanted was Corey, and he wanted more, and hard. 

It was feverish and frantic, desperate and at the same time completely satisfying. Corey thrust upwards into Joey, meeting him as the drummer came down. They settled into a rhythm that pleased each other, their bodies merging as one.

Joey could feel the sweat sliding down his skin, and was aware of how unbearably hot it was, but nothing mattered as long as he got what he needed. Corey was giving it to him, and he drunk it in. Not just the thrusts that filled him but also the touches on his skin, and the words that fell in pants from the singer's lips.

“You make me so hot...” Corey whispered, holding Joey close for just a moment before letting him go again. Just those words fired the flames inside him, and he knew he was desperately close.

Corey knew it too, and he reached around to grip Joey's erection, his hand sliding through the sticky precum that coated it. The touch made Joey lose his breath, and as Corey jerked him off slowly he knew he wasn't going to get it back.

He gripped Corey's knees so hard it would bruise. There was no teasing, no pause here. He came violently, spilling over Corey's hand. His muscles were contracting and he couldn't move, his mouth was frozen in a moan and he couldn't breathe with all the air squeezed out of his lungs.

Corey felt him cum around his cock and the feeling alone induced his own orgasm. All he could do was succumb, letting the pulse beat through his body.

They gasped for breath together in that tiny enclosure, hands grasping at each other’s bodies.

“Shit shit shit shit...” Joey whimpered, leaning back against Corey. The singer stroked his skin, feeling his sweat-soaked shirt.

“You gotta sit up babe...” Corey panted. He couldn't slide out with Joey sitting on him still. Still trying to figure out his balance, Joey stood up, hands braced on the walls. He tugged his jeans up, just managing to do his buckle up completely before his knees gave way and he had to sit down rather abruptly on Corey.

“Sorry.”

“No no it's ok...” Corey soothed, wrapping his arms around the drummer. They both needed a few minutes to compose themselves before they headed back outside again.

He had to smile though. If they hadn't chosen such a hot, airless place to fuck they might have had the energy to keep going. But with their bodies sapped, they needed to replenish themselves. Joey seemed disappointed at the thought.

“I kinda don't want to stop...” he noted, yawning.

“Me neither,” Corey replied. “But maybe... later? Perhaps we could find somewhere more civilised next time.”

“Like a hotel room?”

“Like a hotel room... with a bed.. and air-conditioning... and a shower... and oxygen. Sounds about perfect,” Corey mused.

“Sounds like a date,” Joey joked.

“If you want,” Corey said, not entirely in jest.

“Yeah?” Joey asked, turning his head to better see the singer.

“Yeah.” Corey didn't say anything further, just stared at the drummer and smiled.

“Ok,” Joey said after a while, his smile matching Corey's. “Um, lovely as that thought is, I think I'm going to die.”

“You aren't the only one... go first, ok? I'll meet you outside in a few minutes. Get some water,” Corey instructed.

Joey nodded. “Do I look ok?”

“Yeah... you look beautiful. Just....” Corey smoothed Joey's hair down. “Now, it's perfect. You don't look like you've just had sex with some guy in a portoloo, you look like you've spent an hour in a mosh pit. That's our cover if anyone asks.”

Joey laughed. “Ok.”

“Oh Joey, one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Disinfectant?”


End file.
